


Judgement of Logan

by issabella



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, M/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issabella/pseuds/issabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan is handed a golden apple to give to the one who is the most beautiful. But gods never play fair and he is promised sundries to sweeten the deal. Logan isn't easily swayed, but there is one bribe he simply can't resist.<br/>A slightly different Judgement of Paris-AU.</p><p>I took the greek-mythology prompt and gave it a small... okay, large, twist. I hope the prompter doesn't mind too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judgement of Logan

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [XavierineFest2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/XavierineFest2016) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Greek mythology AU. Logan as Hercules saving Charles as Prometheus from his torment at the hands of Zeus. Logan is the mythical Minotaur and Charles is Prince Theseus. Hades and Persephone, or Achilles and Patroclus, or Alexander and Hephaestion. Anything goes!  
> #
> 
> I guess I took the 'anything goes' and ran away with it. Short terms for the clothes mentioned.  
> Chiton: a form of clothing in Ancient Greece, worn by both sexes, but especially men.  
> Peplos: a body-length garment established as typical attire for women in ancient Greece.

"I Hermes, am tasked to ask you by Zeus to be the judge of beauty. Now who will you give the apple to?"

The golden apple weighed heavily in Logan's hand. The warm sunlight made it shine even brighter. A worthy price for beauty, he thought, before turning towards the three, between who he was to choose.

"It's not an easy thing for a mortal to judge the beauty of goddesses. Give me some time." Logan stepped around the three, careful not to step on Erik's long cape of peacock feathers. Erik turned his head, for a moment capturing Logan's gaze with his expressive grey eyes, framed by long lashes. He lifted a hand and as he uncurled his long fingers revealed a small peacock, made out of metal. It spread it's tail-feathers. On its head shone a golden crown.

"If you choose me, I can give you the power to rule kingdoms." Erik said, his voice sure yet tinged with haughty restraint.

Logan stared at him, still mesmerized. "Who truly could compete with Hera's beauty..." 

A chuckle made him turn his head towards Remy, who brushed a hand through his locks, before he slowly turned for Logan, so he could admire the way the pink peplos slid off his shoulders. A snap of his fingers and flower-petals danced around him in a little whirlwind. They were joined by colourful butterflies, their wings sending sparks into the air with every movement. 

Involuntarily Logan licked his lips, and felt his cheeks heat. 

"Are you sure about that? Shouldn't Aphrodite be the most deserving of the price of beauty?" Suddenly Remy stepped forward, placing his hand against Logan's chest, right where the chiton he wore left it bare. He heard Erik snort in distaste beside him, but could hardly pay it any attention since Remy was leaning close and whispered, still loud enough for it to be heard by all. "Give me the golden apple, and you shall have the most beautiful woman in the world."

For a moment Logan was blinded by a small tornado of flower-petals. As they sank to the ground a beautiful girl stood in front of him. She wore a simple white peplos and her brown hair loose. There was something familiar about her, he stared at the white lock of hair, she had tugged behind her ear. She smiled, blushing a little.

Logan wondered, if she was real or just an illusion.

“A kingdom to rule brings along those who will want to take it away from you, a pretty face you might soon be bored off, true beauty lies in the mind.” _'Logan, I know what you really want.'_

Logan turned quickly and caught sight of Charles' wicked smile, just before he composed his face into a more serene expression. Although the wicked glint in his blue eyes didn't disappear, and he still had two fingers touching his temple.

“Athena...” Logan had to clear his throat, before he continued, “that might well be, but what is it you have to offer?”

Charles licked his lips, his tongue almost shyly poking out at the corner of his mouth, before going in a more generous sweep along his upper lip. “Hmm...”

Logan shifted, wishing suddenly he would wear more than the knee-length chiton. 

“The power of the mind.” 

Suddenly a vivid scene unfolded before him. Charles, naked, taking hold of Logan's hands. Pulling them against his naked bare body. The touch of skin felt so real, it took Logan's breath away. _'I've been watching you. I know what you've been wanting to do – but didn't dare to. I think it's time you did something about that, don't you?'_ Charles' mouth was on his, his hands slid underneath Logan's chiton, finding him already half hard, stroking him...

Why wasn't he wearing anything underneath. He was sure... 

Logan blinked. He still stood about an arms-length away from Charles, whose cheeks looked flushed, red lips parted invitingly. 

He felt all eyes on him.

Someone was clearing his throat.

Then someone whispered. “A fair offer, Athena, but I have made my choice...”

Charles raised an eyebrow.

It's time you did something about that, Charles had said.

“Fuck it.”Logan growled and took that step to breach the distance between Charles and himself. Charles suddenly grabbed Logan's chiton with surprising strength, half tearing it off his chest, as Logan bent down to kiss him. Apparently not quick enough. The golden apple fell forgotten from his fingers. It bounced and rolled into a corner.

Logan's hands slid across Charles' chiton, trying to find a gap in the fabric to slip his hands in and touch naked skin. Just as eager, Charles put his hands in Logan's neck and pulled himself up, wrapping his legs around Logan's waist. Logan was quick to help and with a happy grunt found the gown had slits at the side through which he could reach Charles' naked thighs. He took the opportunity to pull him up against him, while groping him.

He was dimply aware of a small metal peacock being angrily smashed against the wooden boards of the stage, while Remy cheered. 

“Logan, that's not in the script! You are supposed to choose Aphrodite, not snog Athena! Think of the Trojan War!” Hank, came up on stage from where he'd been sitting in one of the chairs in the empty auditorium, waving the script at him. But the power of the stage director was nothing compared to the power of Charles' tongue thrusting suggestively in and out of his mouth, making him moan.

“I'm not putting up with this! You can look for someone else playing Hera! I'm leaving.”

“You can't, Erik! Come back... at least leave the cape! That's not yours, it's one of the props!”

Somewhere a door was banged shut. 

That little part of Logan that was still aware of his surroundings thought that this was good. Everyone should leave. He wanted – he needed....“Damn... Charles...”

“Don't stop.”

“Hey, Logan.... Charles? Not that I'm not happy for you finally snogging. But, maybe you two should, you know, get a room. I don't want my girlfriend to get the wrong impression of what's going on in a boy's school.”

“I do think it's a little late for that. The pink dress suits you, by the way.”

“What do you mean, girlfriend? This is a real girl!” Hank finally had stopped trying to get Logan's or Charles' attention. 

“Marie, this is Hank, Hank, meet my girlfriend Marie. She goes to the girl school, just behind the playingfield of our school.”

“Nice to meet you. Remy asked me if I could help out, since this is a boys only school...”

“Oh no, no-no-no! You can't bring a girl here! What if the teachers find out! We would never be allowed to do another play. We might be expelled. How did you get her in? Never mind! We have to get her out of here right now, before one of the teachers sees her! Right now!”

 

It was minutes later, that Logan and Charles drew apart. Still a little dizzy Logan stared at Charles mouth, wet with their spit and looking even more red. His skin was deliciously flushed yet he still could see each of the freckles on his skin, especially the two very prominent ones on his nose, that he'd always wanted to...

Charles grinned slyly. “Why don't you do it then?” His voice sounded rough with arousal.

For a moment Logan was surprised, then he snorted. “Of course, power of the mind. I thought, I was keeping my thoughts to myself.”

“Actually, I first noticed the way you were looking at me, and then sometimes you would think rather loudly. Especially when you were wanking in the dormitory-showers.”

“Fuck.”

“We should do this, yes.”

Logan quickly licked across Charles' nose, making him laugh.

The sound echoed in the large auditorium, making them both aware again of their surroundings. Charles slid down from Logan, who let him go, reluctantly, and both looked around, guiltily. But the place was empty.

“Where did everyone go?”

“I have no idea. But since rehearsal seems to be over now and we're alone – how about we go backstage, where Hank has stacked the empty boxes with props, there is a little corner where no one will see us. In case they come back.”

Logan's face split into a wide grin. “Greatest words of wisdom I have ever heard.”

Hand in hand they both slid behind the curtain and disappeared into the backstage gloom.


End file.
